


Twilight Sparkle x Rainbow Dash Lemon

by ToastSoBurntItIsBlack



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: I actually had to research mlp i hate my life, Im actually going to hell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack/pseuds/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack
Summary: Hot.





	Twilight Sparkle x Rainbow Dash Lemon

It was a stormy night and Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were having a sleep over. Rainbow Dash had, of course, hated the idea of a sleep over- especially with Twilight- but the bribery of smores was more of enough to get the Pegasus there. The two were currently in a pillow fort, talking about Dash's favorite books.  
"And then she killed the wood wolves and made away with the ring!" Rainbow Dash finished. Twilight Sparkle nodded and hummed absent mindedly.  
Twilight had been spaced out all day, Dash had noticed. "Hey..." Dash said, making Twilight look up, "you okay? You've been kinda loopy all day." Twilight Sparkle averted her eyes.  
"Yeah, I've been fine..."  
"You don't sound it. Something bothering?"  
"I've...been wanted to try a spell. That's really the reason I asked you over." Rainbow Dash had grown wary of Twilight's spells but there was something that made her lower her guard. Maybe it was how sad she looked.  
"Well, if it's help you need, it's help you'll get!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Twilight's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.  
"Alright, stay here!" she exclaimed, running up the stares. There were several crashes which made Dash call up to her friend.  
"You okay?"  
Twilight didn't reply. Instead, she walked down the stares in a full bondage outfit and most noticeably an 8 inch dick. Rainbow Dash instantly became horny.  
The Pegasus walked over to the Unicorn and instantly began to suck her-his dick. Twilight moaned like a porn star and instantly came. The baby batter just kept coming and coming- or rather, cuming- and Dash pulled away, gagging. But the man juice kept flowing.  
Eventually, the semen filled the house, killing its inhabitants. But it kept flowing even though Twilight was dead. It flooded the world, killing all the bizarre, pastel ponies of the mlp universe and even the ocs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol fuck you plebs


End file.
